「Undead Enemy」
by Souta-kun
Summary: El "Araryoji club" es una misteriosa sala de chat conformada por diez integrantes con demasiadas coincidencias y una en especial: Todas detestan a ciertos basketbolistas.Ahora estas finalmente han llegado a un acuerdo para poder vengarse de ellos, ¿Acaso serán capaces de lograrlo o les saldrá el tiro por la culata?. Fail tittle (Yaz,another PersonajesxOC).
1. Prólogo: Florecimiento

Nota: Esta cosa debía ser subida la semana pasada 'cos había acabado mis pruebas de síntesis, pero me dio la huea y nunca lo hice :vv

Ah, hace tiempo que no publicaba ningún fanfic y como ya tengo libre (Ni siquiera he terminado las clases, pero es "semana de aniversario" (?) Incluso sacamos las mesas de la sala www). decidí que podía empezar a subir fics nuevamente u v u..y con nueva ID(?).

Esto se me ocurrió mientras escuchaba el cover de Akatin de "Streaming Heart" (Oh Deco, cada día tus canciones parecen más hechas por una ex-novia despechada www). Y pensé, ¿Porqué no hacer un fic en dónde ya hubieran tenido una relación o algo parecido y ahora se odien? Muy cliché, ¿No?. But, es un recurso necesario~ ¡Juro que la trama y todo eso no será cliché! Oh eso intentaré, es un recurso necesario...pero muy Kimo(?).

And well, esto es el resultado, un asco.

**Disclaimer: Ya saben, Kuroko no basket y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a Tadashi Fujimaki,si el manga fuera mío Rakuzan ganaría la winter cap -cosaquenuncapasará;_;-, el MuraHimu/AoKaga/Kikuro serían -aún más- cannon y Riko tendría pechos(?).**

**Advertencias: Semi-AU! ; en un futuro podría haber Ooc; pésima trama/redacción; posible lenguaje informal(?) ; chicas resentidas; Horrores ortográficos por falta de beta.**

**-Informaciones y otros al final~.**

* * *

Prólogo: Florecimiento.

Pareciera que ese año las flores hubieran brotado antes de lo normal, como una especie de señal, advirtiendo algo. Pero claro, nadie nunca lo notó. Era normal que todas las escuelas realizaran, al menos una vez, un festival escolar. En el caso de mi secundaria éste se realizaba un poco antes las vacaciones de Agosto, era un espectáculo maravilloso. Todos los cursos se entusiasmaban por lograr el mejor "puesto" y así obtener la mayor cantidad de publico. Como ya había dicho, ese año las flores habían florecido mucho antes de lo normal, generalmente lo hacen un poco antes de la segunda quincena del mes, pero ya estaba la mayoría de los capullos en flor. ¡Ah, es cierto! En aquel tiempo estaba en primer año, era una niñata más del tercer grupo; habíamos acordado por votación realizar un puesto de tiro al blanco y entregar como premio dulces, era algo relativamente fácil: Te daban cinco tiros, le dabas a tres de los conejos y recibías como premio algún muñeco o dulces. Eso realmente me partía el alma, ¡¿Premiar a la gente por dispararle a esas bolitas de pelo?! Está bien, son falsas pero aún así no lo aprobaba.

Bueno, la cosa es que ya teníamos todo organizado, premios comprados-preparados y el puesto armado. No tengo idea de porqué me ofrecieron para ser una de las representantes pero tuve que soportar esa masacre sonriendo. Hasta que finalmente llegó mi turno de descanso, no tenía nada mejor que hacer así que acompañé a Midou-chan en su turno, era un chico raro pero tierno si llegabas a conocerlo (o si eras un enfermo fetichista por las lagartijas sádicas), pero tenía pequeños problemas, bueno, grandes problemas y terminaba ahuyentando a todo el público. Probablemente la situación seguiría así por un buen rato, aunque no me hice mayor escándalo; era una genial oportunidad para descansar y me dediqué a "conversar" con él. Era una tarde pacífica, demasiado pacífica ahora que lo pienso, ¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes de que algo malo iba a suceder? Probablemente fue su belleza que me dejó tan estúpidisada (¿Si quiera es una palabra?). Ah, si tan sólo no me hubiera fijado en su existencia ese día. " Espera, ¿Creo que hay alguien con nosotros?" Lo interrumpí al sentir un par de voces recibiendo un "Kimo" como respuesta. Cuando giré a ver quién había sido, pero sólo vi a un chico parado frente a nosotros, tal vez estaba algo cansada por ver tanta crueldad en este mundo. "¿Deseas participar? Sólo debes darle a tres conejitos~ ¡Tienes cinco oportunidades!" Solté antes de que mi largirucho compañero espantara más dinero, digo gente. "Ah, ¡Soka soka! No era tan complicado como creías!" A veces me da pena lo amable que era mi grupo, se suponía que debía ser un reto. Pero bueno, teníamos muchos dulces y postres que entregar como premio. Le quité el rifle, obviamente de aire, a regañadientes a Midou-chan y se lo entregué al chico cargado con sus respectivos tiros. Oh dios, realmente no quiero ver esto así que me tapé los ojos y di media vuelta esperando oír los tiros, ¿Dios, porqué me hiciste esto? Lloriquié en mi mente cuando el primer disparo me sacó de mi "tragedia", dos, tres, hubo una pausa y finalmente vinieron los otros dos. Suspiré, ya había terminado~ Y al parecer sólo le había dado a dos " ¿Ara? Lo lamento, pero las reglas dicen que necesitas darle al menos a tres para tener un premio~ ¡Pero! Como haz sido el único que ha venido por acá te daré uno de consuelo~". En parte era cierto, estaba todo desolado a cuatro metros a la redonda, Midou-chan nos llevará a la banca rota " ¡Hai~! Gracias por participar" Tomé una manzana acaramelada y se la extendí, pero el chico negó unas veces con la cabeza y apuntó a su lado diciendo " No no, él fue quien tuvo la pésima puntería" ¿Él? ¿ Había alguien más? Enfoque un poco la mirada y de la nada apreció otro estudiante a su lado,¡U-Uwaah! ¡¿ C-cuándo había llegado ese tipo?! Me sorprendí tanto que incluso se cayó el premio. "P-Perdón, ¡No te vi!" Aaaah, ¡Me estaba mirando feo e incluso chasqueo la lengua! ¿Qué hago? Y antes de que pudiera razonar ya le había pasado otra manzana acaramelada; su piel se sentía bastante suave, subí un poco la mirada para ver algo plateado, creo que eran sus ojos. Se veían realmente fríos, como si no hubiera nada adentro. No sé cuanto tiempo me quedé viéndolo pero justamente el viento sopló con fuerza agitando mi cabello, logrando que algunos pétalos cayeran en el fondo , era toda una escena cliché del manga shoujo. Especialmente por el hecho de que él me ignoraba o eso creo. "R-realmente lo siento, no fue mi intención ignorarte" estaba haciendo el ridículo, creo que incluso logré oír como su amigo se reía de mi "Nee-chan...Onee-chan...!" Oigan, ¿desde cuándo mi hermano estaba acá? ― Oi, ¿Tierra llamando a Onee-chan? ¿Si quiera me escuchaste? Mira si serás torpe, llegaste a babearte entera, ¿En qué diablos estabas pensado?― ¿Eh? ¡¿EH?! No no, por favor díganme que no me quedé recordando otra vez, miré hacia el alrededor y ya no estaba en mi escena perfecta de shoujo, si no en mi casa; específicamente sentada enfrente de mi hermano menor quien se veía notablemente molesto.

― ¡Ah! R-realmente lo siento, es sólo que...― No podía decirle "Ay,mira que me quedé mirando una flor reflejada en la leche y me puse a recordar cómo conocí al imbécil", no quiero quedar mal frente a el. ¡Soy su hermana mayor después de todo! ― ¡Son los nervios! ¿Acaso no puedo estar nerviosa? Volveré a esas horribles jaulas llenas de libros, dame un respiro ― Era cierto, faltaban apenas un par de días para volver a clases y no estaba preparada para eso. Digo, no he asistido a alguna escuela en al menos dos años, ¿Cómo se supone qué vuelva casi la mitad del año?. Verdaderamente este no sería un buen año.

― Hm, como tú digas. Pero por favor no hagas esas cosas en medio de las clases, no quiero que dejes a la familia en vergüenza con tus estupideces― tomó un poco de leche desde su vaso y me miró con algo de frialdad, parece que estaba nervioso también desde pequeño se acostumbró a verme todo el tiempo en casa y de un día a otro tengo que volver a dejarle sólo en casa con papá, creo que la situación no es agradable para ambos.

― ¿Oh? De qué hablas, ¡Pero si soy Yonezu Ikari, la ciber idol en ascenso! ¿Acaso podría dejar en vergüenza a nuestro querido apellido cuando es uno de los hashtag más usados por los adolescentes? No no no jovencito, tengo una reputación que cuidar― Le dije altivamente con la pose más ridícula y heroica que se me había ocurrido en el momento, después de todo ser popular en las redes sociales no era algo fácil de mantener.

―...― Sí, creo que no engaño a nadie. Probablemente este año sería un buen año para mi, pero qué le haría este había sido mi plan y no podía dejarlo así como así cuando las chicas finalmente accedieron a participar en el sólo por mis miedos ― Oh, mira ya comenzaron a florecer, creo que la contaminación finalmente afectó a las flores hasta el punto en que ya no saben cuando florecer― susurró mientras miraba por la ventana de la sala de estar, era cierto, se podía ver como algunos pétalos del ciruelo comenzaban a abrirse intentando dar la forma de una hermosa flor.

Sí, este realmente sería un mal año.

* * *

Tehe, apuesto que ni terminaron de leer porque es muy penca(?). Digo, ¡La protagonista se quedó

No puedo llamarlo ni introducción porque sólo describe ciertas parte de este AU y la trama,pero no quise adelantar mucho. Aunque sí espero que les haya gustado, interesado, sé mátenme :c ni siquiera se entiende de qué va a tratar, por favor mátenme ; A ;

Bueeeeeno~ Es algo muy cliché, pero es sólo la idea, el resto no~. Contendrá algo de comedia y esas cosas, pero más que todo será el "Cómo superar a u seudo-ex sin enamorarte de nuevo" y tendrá algo de ansgt~ Es un personaje x Oc..so ;_; no sé, me gustan ese tipo de historia y me dieron ganas de hacer uno~ Pero no creo que alguien participe /cry.

Pero en el caso improbable de que eso pase, acá está la ficha :'v sólo deben rellenar lo que se les pide y tendrán una tormentosa historia de amorsh.

Pero antes, enserio envíenla por mensaje privado /P.M~ Perdón por ser egoísta, pero es algo molesto revisar el feedback de ambas partes ; A ; I'm really reaaaally sorry~! Además, la ficha les podría salir muy larga(?).

Bueno bueno, intentaré hacer esta cosa lo más apegado al sistema asiático y con lo menos ooc, es decir, que se les dirá a la gente por sus apellidos, usaré el sistema educativo japonés, no habrá un Kise llamando a todos con "Cchi" ni nada de eso, no es que me disguste el ooc, es más aveces leo mucho pero no me agrada escribirlo :c

-Las cosas con un (*) son requerimientos obligatorios, los con (-) nope.

-Por cierto, tienen cuatro días para enviar la ficha~ u v u 

-Los únicos personajes no disponibles son Kagami Taiga y Mayuzumi Chihiro. 

- Hay 8 cupos y pueden reservar personajes en los reviews, porque es horrible cuando haces la ficha y el pj que quieres está ocupado, sé de eso :c

Ficha:

***Nombre: **

***Apellido: **

***Nickname Online/Foro:**

**-Apodos:**

***Edad: **

***Peso/Altura: **

***Escuela:**

**-Club:**

**-Habilidades o talentos:**

***Apariencia: (Si les da flojera, hagan un dibujo de hombros hacia arriba, copien el link y meh :v nadie más que yo lo verá)**

***Gustos:**

***Disgustos:**

*** Manejo de la ira: (Cómo reacciona cuanto está enojada, lo mismo para el resto).**

***Manejo de la tristeza:**

***Manejo de la alegría: **

**- Manías/malas costumbre:**

**-Miedos/fobias/traumas:**

**-Motivaciones:**

***Personalidad:**

***Pareja:**

*** ¿Qué relación tenía con su "pareja" ? : (Es decir, si eran amigos de la infancia, compañeros de clase, ex-novios, Senpais/Kouhais(?) cosas así ).**

*** ¿Qué sucedió con ellos?:**

*** ¿Qué siente actualmente por él?: ( No es necesario que todas odien a los chicos, pueden seguirle el juego a Yonezu sólo para poder volver a acercarse a ellos(?) )**

**- ¿Alguna situación qué quieren que pase?: (Tomen este leve fanservice como regalo por haber decidido participar ;_; -cocoro- )**

Y eso sería todo, idk estoy re contra nerviosa ; A ; es mi primer fic de este tipo y y estoy re-contra nerviosa cos cos no sé (?). Se acepta de todo, es decir, todo lo que quieran, hasta ignorarme(?)


	2. Re-encuentros y asientos (Parte I )

_Re-Re-subo esto porque Fanfiction me odia y sólo carga hasta la mitad (En los computadores, desde el móvil se ve bien) y realmente me tiene harta (ノಠ益ಠ)ノ彡┻━┻*:･ﾟ✧_

**_Perdón si les hice creer que era otro capítulo (◕︿◕✿)...aunque ya lo tengo en proceso but ff es una perra conmigo(?). _**

_Oh dios, es la primera vez que subo un capítulo y siento que voy a shorar~ Su amorsh/oc's/apoyo me hicieron sentirme feliz ; w ;~_

_Bueno bueno, acá el primer capítulo~ No aparecen todas las oc's claro, pero sí las de Seirin y una que otra más u v u. Y el resto de palabrerías las dejo abajo(?)._

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no basket ni los oc's no son de mi propiedad. Yo sólo los ocupo para escribir este fic y pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños a excepción de Yonezu Ikari.**

* * *

Advertencias: Por ahora ninguna más allá del uso de mensajes de texto~.

Au: En este fic usaré una especie de universo alterno en donde se seguirá un camino parecido al del anime/manga, pero no igual porque el basket pasará a un segundo plano, ¿Porqué? Porque no sé cómo relatar un partido. Dos, la relación/cambios de los personajes se desarrollan a medida que las chicas vayan apareciendo y por ende sucedan ciertas cosas y no por el poder de la amistad de Seirin (?).

**"+++"** va a ser igual cuando se está hablando por el chat de grupo que tienen todas.

**"****°"** cambio de escena.

**"*~ ~ *"** algo que sucede al mismo tiempo que la escena anterior

* * *

_**Beteado por Spencer Black~ Gracias por arreglar las atrocidades e incoherencias que mis dedos escriben y mis ojos son incapacez de ver **  
_

* * *

La chica se encontraba realmente nerviosa, y no era porque hoy debía ir a Tokio, si no por la anormal cantidad de notificaciones que estaba recibiendo su pobre teléfono. En menos de veinte minutos ya tenía que reiniciar su móvil de lo colapsado que estaba, sabía que era mala idea publicar cosas personales en redes sociales pero cedió ante sus impulsos.

― "Agh, no quiero volver a usar esas incómodas corbatas, ¿Porqué las preparatorias no pueden ser como en América?" ― leyó con tono burlesco ― Anda Yonezu, probablemente nadie lo lea entre tantos post, sí claro ― ¿Por qué le sucedía esto? Para su mala suerte, nuestra protagonista se volvió una especie de ídolo entre las redes sociales simplemente por hacer uno que otro dibujo y criticar objetivamente. Era una situación algo rebuscada pero en estos tiempos no era raro ver que los jóvenes adoraran a una persona sólo por dibujar mejor que el promedio o por opinar de una manera tosca.

Estaba tan concentrada maldiciendo su suerte que ni siquiera notó que el reloj seguía avanzando y ella aún no se vestía, al parecer todos sus planes estaban acabando como un desastre. ― ¡Moh!~ ¡Ya estoy harta! No pienso ir a ningún lugar. ― gritó vencida por la frustración y arrojándose nuevamente a la cama de una manera brusca.

Oh sí, volvería a tomar un año sabático y se dedicaría a dibujar todo el año, por tercer año consecutivo. De todas formas heredaría la pastelería familiar, ¿Para qué iba a estudiar? No necesitas usar logaritmos para preparar un pastel. O eso pensaba ella, ya que no contaba con el hecho de que sus gritos despertarían a toda su familia, a las seis y media de la mañana.

― ¡Ya cállate! ― Una imponente voz ordenó con la misma fuerza con la que azotó la inocente puerta de la habitación ― El que tú debas levantarte temprano y el que seas una vaga es tu problema Onee-chan, no molestes al resto. ¡Y vístete de una vez por el amor de buda! Das vergüenza ajena ― Y con la misma sutileza con la que entró se retiró dejando a la mayor en total estado de shock.

Miró el reloj y efectivamente estaba atrasada, debía tomar el tren en menos de veinte minutos y aún no se sacaba el pijama. Tardó unos segundos en procesar la información hasta que finalmente entendió y con aquella rapidez divina que siempre nos salva de un atraso logró estar lista en menos de cinco minutos agradeciendo haberse bañado antes de todo ese lío, bueno sólo se puso el uniforme porque su cabello seguía siendo un desastre y ese era el gran problema; tener un cabello largo y bien cuidado podría ser algo bastante atractivo para la gente, pero era una gran molestia, especialmente si era ondulado como el suyo, ¡Tardaba al menos diez minutos en arreglarlo! Y ese era un tiempo que no tenía, no le quedaba más opción que ir a despertarla, después de todo las madres siempre logran solucionar cada problema en la vida.

Abrió la puerta con sumo cuidado, evitando cualquier ruido que fuera a despertar al gruñón de su hermano, y se asomó en la habitación de sus padres. Para su sorpresa sólo estaba su padre acurrucado entre las sábanas, miró hacia todos lados pero no pudo encontrar a la persona que deseaba.

— ¿No crees deberías estar peinándote en vez de estar espiando al resto?— susurró mientras le cepillaban el cabello causándole un escalofrío.

― No estaba espiando a nadie sólo-¡D-duele! ― parece que tenía un nudo entre tanto pelo ― de todas maneras, ¿Qué haces despierta? ― le preguntó mientras se volvían a la habitación de la joven. A veces le sorprendía lo atenta que era, llegaba a ser espeluznante.

― Digamos que ni Suoh-chan ni tú tienen el concepto de no gritar mientras otros duermen ―Eso era cierto, si sus gritos no los habían despertado seguramente lo hicieron los de su hermano. — Además supuse que no tendrías tiempo para peinarte, mira ya estás lista. — Sí, realmente las madres lo saben y podían hacer todo.

― Mah, aún debo alisarlo~ ¡Y sólo me quedan diez minutos! ― exclamó rendida nuevamente, prefería tener un lindo y sedoso pelo liso a uno ondulado y enredado. ― Es demasiado raro, ¡La mayoría lo ocupa liso! ― Aunque fuera bastante popular por Internet no le gustaba resaltar en público, de no ser por su madre se hubiera teñido el cabello y hecho un alisado permanente hace años.

― De todas maneras vas a resaltar, ¿Desde cuándo has visto a una chica con cabello verde agua y que no esté de cosplay? Ahora ve bajando jovencita que llegarás tarde. ― Tenía razón. Lamentablemente había heredado el extravagante cabello de su padre, no importaba cuanto quisiera pasar desapercibida mientras no la dejarán teñirlo nunca lo lograría ― Te dejé un termo con café en la mesa ― Hizo una pequeña pausa mientras arrastraba a la peli-verde hasta el espejo ― Y no te preocupes, te ves hermosa ― Le dio un maternal beso en la frente y le sonrió. ― Aunque tengas un flequillo que parece aplastado por la almohada― agregó entre risas.

Miró el reflejo que tenía en frente y lo repasó con cuidado. Piel blanca, ojos entre pardo y verde con unas notorias ojeras, un cabello algo esponjado verde con flequillo deflecado hacia la izquierda y un ahoge* saltando entre medio de todo. Si su "yo" de hace uno o dos años la viera no la podría reconocer, excepto por el color de su cabello y las ojeras, especialmente por el uniforme que vestía. Quién diría que lograría entrar a Rakuzan, la escuela para niños ricos y señoritos perfectos, cuando no fue a la escuela por dos años y con suerte se graduó de secundaria.

― Gracias mamá, diles a Suoh y a papá que los quiero~ ― La ahora estudiante de preparatoria tomo su mochila estampada de conejos y su teléfono para por fin dirigirse a la estación de trenes, no sin antes darle un abrazo a su salvadora.

Una vez que estuvo fuera de su casa volvió a encender su maltratado móvil, pero ésta vez desactivó las notificaciones de Twitter, y abrió la aplicación del "Chiryouyaku". Ese sitio web había sido su único contacto con otras personas en el tiempo que dejó la escuela y agradecía que tuviera una versión para móviles.

― ¿Are? Ren-chan y Jun están conectadas. ― miró con algo de confusión debido a la hora, bueno podía preguntarles directamente de todos modos.

:･ﾟYoi-san se ha unido a la cura･ﾟ:

YukiRen: Ika-san~ ¡Buenos días!

Yoi-san: Buenos días~ Pero, ¿Qué hacen tan temprano? (*´･д･)

Kappa-tan: A diferencia de otras personas, nosotras acostumbramos levantarnos temprano www.

Yoi-san: ¡Oi! ¿Qué insinúas? También me levantaba temprano Σ(ﾟДﾟ；)

Kappa-tan: ¿Ah? Con temprano te refirieres a... ¿Las doce?

YukiRen: Mah mah~ No la molestes tan temprano (´,,･ω･,,`) Recuerda que hoy es un día especial~

Yoi-san: ¡Hideki-chan eres un ángel! (*´∀｀*) ¡Cierto cierto! Hoy finalmente pondré en marcha mi amado plan~ ¡Hiyah~! Estoy tan emocionada.

Kappa-tan: Jo, Ouji-sama no me dejas divertirme.

YukiRen: ¡Ikari! Ya te he dicho que mi apellido es Hideyuki, ¡no Hideki!

Kappa-tan: Pero si queda perfecto con tu apariencia~

Yoi-san: Junnie tiene razón~ Deberías ser un chico y así no estaríamos sufriendo tanto *cry*.

Kappa-tan: Hai~ ¿Porqué nuestro príncipe tenía que ser una chica? ･ﾟ･(つД｀)･ﾟ･。(lol)

YukiRen: Oi oi~ Lo lamento, pero hay otros príncipes en el mundo. Oh, ¿Ikari, no debías tomar un tren hace un rato?

Yoi-san: UWAH. Adiós chicas~ Denle mis condolencias al resto de mi parte. Ikari out.

.

:･ﾟ Yoi-san ha dejado la cura･ﾟ:

.

Ni siquiera alcanzó a bloquear su teléfono cuando dio un salto casi olímpico para lograr entrar en el vagón antes de que se cerrara atrayendo las miradas de los pasajeros hacia ella.

― ¿Qué? ¿Nunca han llegado tarde? ― dijo de manera desafiante consiguiendo que murmuraran frases poco amables sobre su antipática actitud. Resultaba algo extraño que esta descuidada y melosa chica actuara de manera tan arisca hacia el mundo pero prefería ignorar al resto a tener malas experiencias nuevamente. Estaba a punto de ponerse los cascos cuando sintió un par de miradas perforando su frente, cuando miró por el rabillo del ojo resultó ser una pareja de estudiantes, "Un flacucho y una rubia teñida" pensó mientras chasqueaba la lengua. ― ¿Y ustedes qué tanto ven? Es más natural que el de tu noviecita. ― Seguramente si un día se mordía la lengua moriría envenenada, pero si había algo que le molestaba era que hablaran de su cabello, cosa que seguramente hacia ese par.

Optó por ignorar a su alrededor por el resto del viaje, tenía cosas más importantes en que pensar, en cómo recibiría a su adorada "estrella" como solía decirle o en su plan. Bueno, no podías llamar a "Vamos a vengarnos devolviendo lo que nos dieron" un plan pero estaba emocionada con esa idea tan cutre, hasta había auto-denominado al grupo como el escuadrón anti-kiseki-y-otros.

― Me pregunto cómo les irá al resto, sus clases ya están por comenzar. ― susurró para ella misma con intriga, para ser sinceros realmente se preocupaba por ellas.

**°°° Preparatoria Seirin-Tokio °°°**

― Ha~ El discurso ya va a comenzar y no las veo por ningún lugar. Se suponía que nos encontraríamos en la entrada. ― Suspiró rendida una chica, era la primera vez que estaba en el edificio y no conocía a nadie más aparte del par que la había dejado plantada, ¿Y ahora qué debería hacer? Tenía que estar en el gimnasio en unos minutos más y seguía sin encontrarlas, tal vez podía ir sola y encontrarse después aunque sería algo irrespetuoso, o preguntar a alguien si las había visto. Para su suerte no tuvo que esperar mucho más, el par se acercaba casi corriendo en su dirección mientras la llamaba.

― Miya-chan, lo siento. ― fue lo único que se entendió entre los jadeos que daba la mayor intentando recuperar el aliento.

― lo sentimos, no queríamos dejarte aquí pero cuando fui a ver los clubs las Yukilovers atacaron. ― No es que le restara importancia a la situación con su broma pero realmente le resultaba gracioso ver a su acompañante rodeada de chicas que casi llegaban a ser fans obsesionadas. Cosa que también le hizo gracia al resto de las chicas quienes se aguantaron una buena risa.

― Haha, ya te he dicho que no son Yukilovers. Sólo son gente que me quiere. ― Intentó excusar, aunque era decir lo mismo con otras palabras. ― De todas maneras, ¿Nos vamos? No quiero meterlas en problemas el primer día.― Propuso y el resto asintió.

El trayecto hasta el gimnasio no era tan largo aunque tuvieron que pedir unas indicaciones ya que era la primera vez en Seirin para el trío. Lo que sí se les hizo excesivamente largo fue el discurso del director y el del alumno destacado del año anterior, ¿cómo podían hablar tanto esas personas? Está bien que quisieran dar ánimos y motivaciones para el año escolar, pero pudieron saltarse todas las metáforas sin sentido.

Cuando finalmente terminó el acto, las personas ya tenían sus piernas adormecidas de tanto tiempo sentadas, pero aún tenían que ver en qué grupo habían quedado. Las clases estaban separadas por cursos, y estos a su vez en grupos de hasta veinte alumnos por salón, esto solía separar grupos de amigos o parejas ya que los grupos eran cambiados cada año, pero era una oportunidad para "compartir con todos los alumnos" según el director. Cosa que también separó a nuestro grupo de jovencitas dejándolas en los cursos del 1-B, y 2-C

***~ Salón 2-C - Preparatoria Seirin~***

― Buenos días a todos. Hideyuki Ren, encantada de conocerlos. ― Se presentó de una manera bastante común pero aún así varias miradas estaban fijas en ella para analizarla. No media más de uno sesenta, de cabello negro que llegaba un poco más abajo de sus hombros, ojos verdes y una piel clara que los hacia resaltar aún más. Pero eso no era lo que más atraía a la clase a verla, lo que realmente tenía a toda la clase atenta era su tono amigable y su relajada sonrisa. ― Anteriormente asistí a Kaijo y es mi primer año aquí, así que por favor cuiden de mí. ― Hizo una pequeña reverencia y volvió a sonreír haciendo que varios chicos e incluso algunas chicas estuvieran casi en las nubes. De no ser por esa falda que llevaba y la "B" que tenía pegada al frente más de alguna hubiera querido ir a coquetearle.

― ¡Disculpe profesor! ― Interrumpió una chica mientras levantaba la mano. — ¿P-podría Hideyuki-kun sentarse a mi lado? — aquella petición generó una gran cantidad de reclamos y "Yo también quiero sentarme con ella" por parte de todos.

Al parecer este año también sería algo popular, no es que le molestara pero seguía sin entender porqué todos la querían o admiraban. Tal vez era porque parecía chico, tal vez por su sonrisa amable, ¿Quién sabía? Sólo sabía que pronto volvería a su papel de "Príncipe".

***~Salón 1-B - Preparatoria Seirin~***

― Bien bien, yo seré su profesor este año. Pueden llamarme Momotaro-sensei o solo sensei. ― Dijo el adulto a cargo de ese grupo. ― Eh... ¿Comenzamos con las presentaciones? Háganlo por asiento. ― continuó desganado, al parecer era de esos profesores algo estrictos pero desinteresados.

Los alumnos obedecieron inmediatamente, no iban a meterse en problemas el primer día. Bueno, saltándonos a casi toda la clase finalmente era el turno del penúltimo alumno del salón.

― Kagami Taiga, estudié en América. Me gusta el baloncesto y creo que eso sería todo... ― El pelirrojo no era ni muy sociable ni bueno con las presentaciones, y esa cara tan amigable que tenía no ayudaba mucho que digamos. A diferencia de Ren, él atraía las miradas por su inusual porte y su cabello, ¿Alguna vez habían visto a alguien de casi uno noventa con un cabello rojo y puntas negras?

―Ah, bueno. ¿Esos eran todos? Faltaron la señorita Kimura y Miyamoto. Entonces abran sus libros en la pági… ― No alcanzó ni a terminar la frase cuando una voz lo interrumpió diciendo "Disculpe, aún falto yo" haciendo que él y casi toda la clase pegara un grito del susto. ― ¿¡D-desde cuándo estás ahí!? No importa, sólo hazlo rápido. ―Suspiró tratando de recuperar el alma que casi había perdido.

― Hai ― Cuando se puso de pie la gente tuvo que enfocar un poco más para verlo, era bastante bajito, cabello corto y de un inusual celeste algo más claro que sus ojos, era tan blanco que daba la sensación que en cualquier momento iba a desaparecer. ― Soy Kuroko Tetsuya, me... ―Y al igual cuando interrumpió al profesor la puerta se abrió dejando pasar a dos apuradas chicas.

― ¡Realmente lo sentimos! Tuvimos un problema y nos equivocamos de salón, ¡Por favor discúlpenos! ―dijo la más alta con sonrojo a causa de la vergüenza. Cuando miró hacia el fondo de la clase no pudo evitar abrir los ojos de la sorpresa. ― ¿Tetsuya? ― susurró para si misma. No esperaba verlo de nuevo, mucho menos que fueran compañeros de clase nuevamente. ¿Acaso era el destino jugando con ella? Era casi imposible que eligieran la misma escuela y mucho menos que estuvieran en el mismo grupo, de nuevo.

― ¿Kimura y Miyamoto, cierto? ― preguntó el sensei con algo de molestia y ellas asintieron. ― Lo dejaré pasar sólo porque es el primer día, que no se repita. Ahora preséntense. ― Al parecer no era buena idea volver a llegar ni dos minutos más tarde que él, era algo espeluznante. Ambas chicas se pararon con nerviosismo en frente de la clase, se miraron por unos segundos y fue la más baja la que decidió hablar primero.

― Me llamo Miyamoto Alice, es un gusto conocerlos. ― pronunció segura aunque su actitud corporal dijera todo lo contrario. Jugaba a enredar los dedos entre su trenza y acariciar levemente el listón rojo que la amarraba, era un metro con sesenta de piel clara y cabello algo oscuro hasta la espalda media y su expresión hacía pensar que era casi un personaje "Kuudere*" de algún manga. Miró nuevamente a su compañera y le asintió para señalarle que era su turno.

― Buenos días, ¡Mucho gusto en conocerlos! Kimura Hikari, espero que podamos ser amigos. ―Se presentó lajoven con una encantadora sonrisa. A diferencia de su amiga, ella medía casi uno setenta, un metro sesenta y ocho para ser exactos, su cabello llegaba hasta sus hombros y era de un café algo oscuro, sus ojos eran de un color parecidos sólo que un poco más oscuros, debajo de estos se podían apreciar unas cuantas pecas que iban de una mejilla a la otra, pasando por su fina nariz.

Después de esto el profesor les indicó que tomaran sus asientos, ¿Y adivinen qué? Sí, era justamente al lado de aquel peli-celeste. Al menos estaba junto a Alice y tendría una excusa para no hablarle, ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a hablarle después de todo lo que pasó? Aún le dolía un poco y todavía no podía creer lo que le había hecho, no estaba lista para hablarle. Ni siquiera pudo reaccionar normalmente cuando él le sonrió levemente cuando pasó a su lado, ¿Qué haría ahora?

Aunque, tal vez, sólo tal vez, al resto de sus amigas les había ido peor. ¿Pero qué podría ser peor que sentarte al lado del chico que te dejó plantada?

* * *

_Well, creo que es el peor final que he escrito en mi vida. Pero bueno, es lo mejor que pude hacer antes de que comenzara el partido de Van Persie (?). __No tengo mucho que decir realmente más allá de que me demoré más de lo que creí en escribirlo debido al mundial (ver tantos hombres dando fanservice me distrae :c ), un ensayo de historia que aún no termino y el hecho de que me falta una ficha~ Así que a esa señorita o la envía pronto o tendré que dejar su cupo libre ; - ;_

_Bueno bueno, este es el punto en que se preguntan "¿La dejó plantada? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Porqué? " a Hikari, pos se sabrá en el próximo capítulo al igual que muchas otras cosas o dudas que les quedaron porque soy demasiado floja como para ponerlo en el primer capítulo./ / la matan por floja. Bueno, en sí la historia se irá mostrando de manera "lenta" y varias cosas quedarán a medias para explicarlas en otro momento(¿?)._

_Otra cosa que note fue que muchas de las chicas estaban en clubs de volleyball, y me dieron ganas de escribir un fic como este pero con los chicos de Haikyuu...y Kenma será mío(?). Bueno realmente no sé si hacerlo o no pero es sólo una idea loca que salió de por ahí~._

_Oh por cierto, acá está la lista de chicas. Va así " Nombre del oc ____― Nickname ____― Pareja ____― Dueña(?)". __  
_

**_____________Bell Morizono ____―_1lessproblem_________________― Koutaro Hayama __________________― Sadnessh._**

**_________________________________________________Hikari Kimura __________________― LoveCatGirl __________________― Kuroko Tetsuya __________________― thiscityissocoldandold_**

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________Haruka Ise ________________________________________________________________________________________________________― Wizardgirl97________________________________________________________________________________________________________― Akashi Seijuuro ________________________________________________________________________________________________________― Yami-neechan_**

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________Ren Hideyuki________________________________________________________________________________________________________― YukiRen ________________________________________________________________________________________________________― Kise Ryouta ________________________________________________________________________________________________________― Bubbleblack._**

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________Junko Tahaani ________________________________________________________________________________________________________― Kappa-tan ________________________________________________________________________________________________________― Midorima Shintaro ____________________________________________________________________________________― Kappa kolhv_**

**___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________Alice Miyamoto _****___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________―_**ChrisButterfly00 _―_ _Izuki Shun_ _― ChristyAliceKuran_

**___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________Shiro Mangetsu__― Mugetsu-chanxD__― Aomine Daiki_ _― Mugetsu-chan xd_**

**___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________Charlotte Angelliony_ _― Yolii_ _― Himuro Tatsuya__― Yolii_**

**___Megan Roggers_ _― Meggstar_ _― Kagami Taiga_ _― Kanekii/Meicchi._  
**

**___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________Ikari Yonezu_ _― Yoi-san_ _― Mayuzumi Chihiro_ _― Souta-kun_**

Baissu gente bonita que me lee, sus reviews y cosas bien bonis hacen que me inspire y me ukee(?). No prometo continuación pronto pero sí dentro de este año~


	3. Sad winter memories

***Rezando para que Ff no me cague este capítulo(?)*.**

**Bueno, perdonen la demora~ Tuve un vacío existencial/Imaginativo que no me dejaba escribir como quería, pero gracias a mi querida Yolii lo logré superar un poco y finalmente pude terminar el capítulo ; u ;. Además, el veintidós del pasado mes volví a clases y eso significa exámenes (no estudio para ellos, pero ya no tengo tanto tiempo como antes,lmao) y estoy trabajando en otros proyectos (⊙︿⊙✿).**

**Méh, el resto del blah blah abajo~.**

* * *

**Au: En este fic usaré una especie de universo alterno en donde se seguirá un camino parecido al del anime/manga, pero no igual porque el basket pasará a un segundo plano, ¿Porqué? Porque no sé cómo relatar un partido. Dos, la relación/cambios de los personajes se desarrollan a medida que las chicas vayan apareciendo y por ende sucedan ciertas cosas y no por el poder de la amistad de Seirin (?).**

**"+++" va a ser igual cuando se está hablando por el chat de grupo que tienen todas.**

**"• • •" cambio de escena.**

**"*~ ~ *" algo que sucede al mismo tiempo que la escena anterior**

**Aclaraciones del capítulo: Esto es una especie de "Flashback" para ver qué pasó entre Hikari y Kuroko~ Tal vez algo corto. **

* * *

_**Agradecimiento especial a mi querida Beta Spencer Black, gracias por corregir mis errores~.**_

* * *

**―**¡Ánimo, sólo falta un poco más! **―**gritó la encargada de la clase. Aunque realmente se lo decía a ella misma, el resto desprendía un aura de alegría y compañerismo increíble. Si bien era el último semestre del año, ya todos se conocían a la perfección, habían tenido sus rencillas entre ellos pero habían dejado todo eso de lado por ese día, su último festival estudiantil en la secundaria.

En la secundaria Teiko se celebraba el festival estudiantil durante la temporada de invierno, específicamente durante las últimas semanas de Enero, y todos querían tener un hermoso recuerdo de ese último año con sus compañeros antes de separarse en la preparatoria, y así estaba siendo, todo parecía ser tan perfecto. Juegos, puestos de comida, risas y compañerismo en ese puesto de "maids café" era hermoso, especialmente para cierto par.

Tetsuya Kuroko no era un chico que resaltara, (y eso que era titular del equipo de baloncesto), era callado, prefería leer ante todo, bajito de piel clara y ojos tan celestes como su cabello, aunque tuviera una apariencia "infantilmente adorable" no podía siquiera ser visto por alguien, justo como un fantasma. ¿Se imaginarían a él como mayordomo? Estaría horas parado intentando tomar la orden, los clientes no lo verían y se irían diciendo que hubo una pésima atención cuando realmente la hubo, y una muy educada, pero simplemente no la vieron. Eso acabaría el negocio hasta del restaurante más lujoso del mundo, así que decidieron dejarlo encargado de lavar los platos, era algo fundamental para el funcionamiento perfecto del puesto pero aún así era un poco denigrante para cualquier persona, claro que a él no le importaba mucho, y no tan sólo porque no era alguien muy normal que digamos, ¿A quién le importaría tener que lavar platos cuando tienes una linda compañera cocinando a tu lado? O eso había comenzado a pensar el peli-celeste tras pasar un tiempo con Hikari Kimura, llevaban dos años en la misma clase y se habían vuelto bastante cercanos durante su último año. Era una chica bonita para toda la clase, pero para él lo era mucho más y con el tiempo llegó a conocerla, ver que eran bastante parecidos en varios aspectos pero que aún así ella seguía brillando; lo hacía sentir como una verdadera sombra, pero no tenía problemas en ser su sombra y seguirla hasta el fin del mundo.

Le gustaba verla leer o practicando alguna canción, observar como sus labios se hacían más rojos con el paso de las estaciones, pero especialmente le gustaba mirarla y que ella le devolviera la mirada. Le encantaba que alguien supiera que estaba allí, que existía y que era más que "el maravilloso sexto hombre fantasma" de Teiko.

De solo pensar en eso ya comenzaba a ponerse nervioso, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para la chica **―** ¿Estás bien, Kuroko-kun? **―** ella también estaba pendiente de él. Lo sabía, sabía que de vez en cuando lo miraba, esperaba ansioso esos momentos para devolver la mirada y sonreír nervioso.

**―**Estoy bien, gracias por preocuparte pero, ¿Cómo podría estar mal cuando estás cerca? **―**Pero sus pensamientos fueron ahogados en su garganta y no pudo decir más allá del "gracias por preocuparte". Realmente le gustaría ser como los protagonistas de los mangas que la castaña leía y poder decirle al menos un cumplido, tal vez un día agradecer todo el apoyo que le había dado, decirle que gracias a ella podía soportar la inminente ruptura de su equipo... Confesarse tal vez.

**―** ¿Seguro que estás bien? Haz lavado ese plato por casi cinco minutos.

**―** Perdón. Estaba pensando en algo **―** se disculpó mientras colocaba el ya reluciente plato con el resto de los trastos limpios.

**―** ¿Será acaso que te has enamorado? **―** preguntó la chica con un tono incriminador que sobresaltó a su acompañante, provocándole un leve sonrojo que hubiera pasado desapercibido de no ser por su piel tan blanca y lo atenta que era su compañera **―** Vamos, ¿Quién es la afortunada?~ ¿Es de la clase? ¿¡No me digas que al fin caíste por Momoi-san!? **― ** literalmente le estaba ahogando en preguntas mientras se hacia la ofendida, el pobre Tetsuya sólo podía responder con un "No es eso, te equivocas" mientras ponía sus manos en señal de "alto" y movía la cabeza negando **― **Sabes, creo que entre más pronto te confieses mejor será. El año escolar va a terminar, tú irás a las finales del campeonato, ¿Acaso no sería lindo tener una novia apoyándote? **―** Dijo con un tono que le fue imposible descifrar, pero probablemente era añoranza.

**―** Oi, la encargada dijo que ya terminamos y que habrá una mini-reunión, será mejor que vengas pronto **―** Interrumpió un chico cortando totalmente el ambiente. Ambos asintieron y se apresuraron en terminar de lavar todo en un incómodo silencio y se conformaron con ir a reunirse con el resto del curso una vez acabada su tarea, había muchas cosas que decir pero aún así ninguno dijo nada en todo el trayecto hasta el salón.

Cuando llegaron saludaron a uno que otro compañero pero no se dieron mayor conversación, había un ambiente tenso, muy tenso ¿Por qué? Ambos tenían la misma duda: Quién le gusta. Hikari seguía preguntándose quién era la chica que le gustaba a Kuroko, por su parte Tetsuya dudaba si confesarse o no. Ella misma le había sugerido que lo hiciera pronto, ¿Quería que el chico que le gustaba hiciera eso o era una indirecta? Si fuera el primer caso simplemente debería rendirse pero, ¿Y si era el segundo?, ¿Le gustaba? ¿Quién le gustaba? Estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera notó cuando la encargada comenzó su discurso, cuando más de la mitad del grupo estaba moqueando de la emoción ni cuando el terminó la mini-reunión, sólo fue capaz de volver a la realidad cuando vio salir a la castaña junto a unas chicas más.

**―** Kimura-san **―** la voz la temblaba pero hizo un gran esfuerzo por no tartamudear. No sabía por qué ni para qué la había llamado pero tenía el presentimiento de que si no era ahora perdería algo **―** ¿Después puedes subir a la azotea? Hay algo que quiero mostrarte **―** Las palabras habían brotado sin que pensara algo en concreto. Eso había sido un impulso casi estúpido, mucho más estúpido que la vez que dio un mal pase justo en la cara de Daiki.

**―** C-claro, sólo déjame ir a devolver estos platos **―** Sabía que Hikari no iba a rechazar su invitación pero el sonrojo que acompañó a su respuesta lo puso nervioso. Aparentemente sí tenía una oportunidad pero debía pensar qué le mostraría y cómo se confesaría. Miró la hora en su móvil y sonrió levemente, Midorima tenía razón cuando dijo que acuario tendría un buen día.

**• ****• ****•**

Por su parte, Hikari Kimura se dirigía hasta el piso de los segundos años para devolver una vajilla que pidieron prestada. Su corazón latía con emoción, tanta que no se detuvo en formalidades y sólo dejó los platos en el salón correspondiente, y con un paso acelerado pero que no pasaba más allá de un trote subió las escaleras hasta que llegó frente a la puerta que daba hacia la azotea. Se detuvo un poco para arreglar su cabello y respiró hondo para calmar sus nervios, detrás de esa puerta se encontraría la persona que tanto quería para decirle, probablemente, las palabras que tanto anhelaba oír. Volvió a inhalar, tratando de llenar sus pulmones de confianza y abrió la puerta mientras cerraba sus ojos fuertemente por los nervios.

**―** Kuroko-kun, ¿Qué suce... de? **―** Cuando abrió los ojos presenció el atardecer más hermoso que había visto de en sus quince años. Vio como el sol era tragado lentamente por la ciudad, como las nubes se teñían de una paleta entre anaranjado y morado, vio como toda la luz daba paso a una sombra que se extendía por todas partes, vio de todo, menos a él.

Tal vez Tetsuya sabía lo mucho que le gustaban los atardeceres y prefirió dejarla disfrutar sola, tal vez se lo necesitaba en otra parte, tal vez sólo se retrasaría un poco más, tal vez hubo una reunión en su club, había muchas razones para que no llegara y creyó en cada una de ellas con la esperanza de que aparecería.

Esperó por unos minutos con la ilusión intacta, esperó por una hora y comenzó a dudar, esperó por media hora más y notó que ya no había ninguna luz natural, pronto cerrarían la escuela y no podía seguir esperando ahí. "Tal vez tuvo algún percance" susurró para sí misma al sentir como su pecho comenzaba a apretarse de la angustia, le preocupaba que le hubiera pasado algo y nadie lo hubiera ayudado por su falta de presencia.

Caminó hacia la salida para retirarse, no sin antes dar un último vistazo al lugar, bajó las escaleras hasta llegar al tercer piso y dirigirse a su salón. Cuando entró notó que sólo quedaban sus cosas y las del peliceleste, suspiró aliviada, al menos no se había ido sin ella. Tomó sus cosas y las de su amigo para marcharse en su busca, pasó por los segundos y primeros años, el laboratorio, el comedor, por la sala de profesores e incluso en el gimnasio pero no encontró ni rastro del chico.

Sólo le quedaba un lugar que en el cual buscar, la cancha de basket que quedaba de camino a la escuela, era algo poco probable pero debía intentarlo. Caminó hacia la salida en total soledad, la luz de los faroles de la calle poco a poco comenzaban a encenderse para iluminar su camino, ¿Por qué la había dejado a ella y sus cosas en la escuela? ¿Qué sería tan importante? Eran unas de las preguntas que inconscientemente formulaba, aunque intentara alejarlas su curiosidad las volvía a atraer, ¿Qué había pasado realmente? Fue la última pregunta que se hizo antes de llegar a la cancha pública, y la respuesta estaba justo frente a sus ojos: Kuroko Tetsuya estaba abrazando a Momoi Satsuki.

No sabía qué le dolía más; que le dejara plantada, porque eso había hecho, o ver por quién la dejó plantada. Sabía que estaba en clara desventaja en contra de la pelirosa, siempre lo supo pero aún así creyó que tal vez tenía una oportunidad. No quiso ver más, dejó el bolso de su compañero en el piso y se fue, no sabía a donde ir pero tampoco le importa mucho, sólo quería encontrar una respuesta, y como si el cielo entendiera sus sentimientos poca poco comenzó a caer unas leves gotas de agua cristalizada que al pasar los minutos fue aumentando hasta convertirse en una suave nevada.

¿Por qué le había hecho esto? Todo estaba yendo tan bien, era su último año y se habían vuelto tan cercanos, era casi perfecto. Aún si Tetsuya no se encontraba del todo bien, aún si Satsuki pasaba todo el tiempo junto a él, aún si nunca se confesaba a ella, le gustaba. La nieve comenzó a rozar lentamente su piel, quemándole un poco, hasta el punto que las mejillas le ardían, le dolían tanto como sus ilusiones.

Mientras sus pies dejaban huellas en la blanca capa que cubría el suelo iba razonando su situación; había pasado un hermoso día junto a sus compañeros, vio el atardecer más hermoso que recordaba, pero el chico que le gustaba la había dejado plantada, el mismo chico estaba abrazando a su rival amorosa, ¿Y todo por qué? Aún no encontraba una razón, tal vez era todo un mal entendido, tal vez ocurrió un problema con el equipo, tal vez todo era un sueño y despertaría en unos minutos más, tal vez no era el momento de tener una relación, tal vez los sentimientos de Satsuki alcanzaron a Tetsuya antes que los de ella, tal vez a Tetsuya ni siquiera le gustaba… Aunque, quizás, la respuesta era que simplemente era que _Hikari Kimura no era la adecuada para Kuroko Tetsuya._

* * *

**SHGJADJ.**

**¿YA VIERON EL NUEVO CAPÍTULO DE FREE! ETERNAL FEELS? Ah no, eso no era. Pero de todas maneras deberían verlo(?) / / Promoción gratis para mis amados de KyoAni.  
**

**Well, el capítulo no me convenció del todo en algunas partes, de hecho hubo párrafos bien "aburridos" según yo, pero después me fui relajando y pude escribir de manera más cómoda (´ ಥ⌣ಥ )~. Quedó algo corot para mi gusto but soy una perezosa. **

**El próximo capítulo probablemente, sólo probablemente, lo suba en una o dos semanas más. Pero ya saben, cuando uno promete nunca se cumple. Y estoy bien ocupada con exámenes, hay una convención este sábado y como soy una neet que no sale de casa me pone nerviosa ir , además viene Teen Top a mi país y no podré verlos ; A ; eso me desmotiva mucho.**

**Y eso sería todo por hoy~ Espero que les haya gustado y gracias por leer -corazón bien homo-.**

**PD: ¿Recuerdan que dije que tal vez haría un fic con ocs de Haikyuu? Me decidí por hacerlo, pero con una trama fácil~ Algo así como un fic experimental en el fandom(?). No daré mayor detalle porque no lo subiré pronto eué. **


	4. Re-encuentros y asientos (Parte II )

**Nothing to say here 'cos I'm full of Free!ES episode 10 feels(?).**

* * *

**Au: En este fic usaré una especie de universo alterno en donde se seguirá un camino parecido al del anime/manga, pero no igual porque el basket pasará a un segundo plano, ¿Porqué? Porque no sé cómo relatar un partido. Dos, la relación/cambios de los personajes se desarrollan a medida que las chicas vayan apareciendo y por ende sucedan ciertas cosas y no por el poder de la amistad de Seirin (?).**

**"+++" va a ser igual cuando se está hablando por el chat de grupo que tienen todas.**

**"• • •" cambio de escena.**

**"*~ ~ *" algo que sucede al mismo tiempo que la escena anterior**

* * *

_**Beteado por la genialosa Spencer Black(?) **_

* * *

La entrada principal de la preparatoria Kaijo estaba hecha un desastre y todo por un par de chicas, por Manguetsu Shiro que intentaba consolar a Angelliony Charlotte para ser más específicos. La primera era una pelirroja de un metro con setenta aproximadamente, de piel clara, cabello algo ondulado que se degradaba hasta llegar a un blanco casi puro, atado por una liga amarilla que lo dejaba caer hasta su cintura y ojos que fácilmente se confundirían con unas perlas, mientras que Charlotte era una albina de un metro con sesenta, su cabello era tan largo que tocaba sin problema la curva de sus rodilla y sus ojos estaban cubiertos por una delgada capa cristalina que amenazaba con romperse en cualquier minuto.

― ¡Lottie~! ¡Por favor no llores! Sólo es un piso de diferencia, además no creo que tus compañeros sean malos contigo ―Dijo la pelirroja casi cayendo en desesperación por no poder consolar a su amiga, la cual se encontraba al borde de las lágrimas. Pero, ¿Cuál era la razón de todo esto? Una equivocación en los papeles de traslado de la albina la obligó a repetir curso, y eso era algo terrible, la frustraba y le molestaba hasta el punto en que quería llorar de la impotencia. Con el tiempo, y por la cantidad de sollozos que se oían, comenzaron a rodearlas los curiosos que comenzaron a sacar sus propias conclusiones de la situación y a sacar uno que otro rumor, y justamente era eso lo que menos quería la más alta. De sólo imaginar la clase de cosas que inventaban le traía malos recuerdos.

― Pero n-no es justo. Me esforcé mucho por adelantar el curso ― Aparentemente la preparatoria elegía los cursos según la respectiva edad de sus estudiantes, y ella por tener dieciséis años fue colocada automáticamente en el primer año, otra vez, sin importar que estuviera legalmente en segundo año de preparatoria.

― Vamos, no te preocupes. ¡Eso quiere decir que serás la primera de la clase! ¿Acaso no es genial? ― Susurró con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras le acariciaba la cabeza, después de todo no podía ser tan malo pero los cuchicheos estaban comenzando a incomodarla más de lo necesario.

― Pero no conozco a nadie ― Lloriqueó la menor. No sabía qué era peor, arruinar sus años de esfuerzo o estar completamente sola en un salón lleno de desconocidos. Si lo primero le dolía, lo segundo hacía que poco más y quisiera pasar el resto de su vida en casa, Shiro era su comodín para poder sobrevivir tras el traslado y ahora la alejaban de ella de la manera más ilógica que existía. ¿Qué se suponía que haría ella en un grupo de veinte extraños?

― No te preocupes.

― ¿P-por qué dices eso tan segura?

― Porque encontré a la persona que te hará compañía en clases ― La mayor tenía su mirada fija en el tablero que anunciaba los grupos del recién iniciado año escolar, ¿Quién diría que volvería a verlo? No eran los mejores amigos pero al menos podía pedirle un favor, aunque no estaba del todo segura de que sería la persona indicada… O si siquiera era una buena idea.

• • • Preparatoria Shuutoku, piso de los primeros años• • •

Si Midorima Shintaro hubiera sabido que estar en quinto lugar también era tener "mala suerte" se habría comprado al menos tres carteras más para mejorar su suerte. Cuando escuchó que su "ítem de la suerte" era una cartera poco más y quiso mandar todo su ritual al carajo, pero de todas formas fue calmadamente a la tienda más cercana que tuviera una cartera masculina o algo no muy afeminado. En sí tener que usar tal adorno era algo molesto pero lo que acababa de ver llegaba a ser vergonzoso, no llevaba ni diez minutos después del discurso inicial y ya había visto, prácticamente, al fantasma de su pasado.

Recordaba haber visto una cabellera castaña mientras daba el discurso "motivacional" para todos los alumnos pero había asumido que era otra persona más. No la había visto desde la secundaria, era casi imposible que siguiera exactamente igual (y además el promedio de los japoneses tienen el cabello entre castaño y negro). Pero aún así tenía el mal presentimiento de que la vería tarde o temprano, y fue más temprano de lo que esperó.

Ahí estaba, paseando tranquilamente en busca de su salón. Él se encontraba a varios metros de ella, no es que la estuviera siguiendo, simplemente se dirigían al mismo lugar; y es que lamentablemente habían quedado en la misma clase.

"Todo está bien, estamos en la misma preparatoria pero las probabilidades de que estuviéramos en la misma clase son bastante bajas" se dijo para no perder la compostura. Sería una lástima que al seguir leyendo se encontrara el nombre de la chica en la lista de sus futuros compañeros.

Vaya cliché de novela antigua que le había tocado a Shintaro ese día, primero se re-encuentra con su ex-amiga de la infancia y ahora quedan en la misma clase, agradecería si no tuvieran que sentarse juntos.

" Clase 1-D

-Midorima Shintarou

.

.

.

- Tahaani Junko".

Se sonrojaba del bochorno de sólo recordar su reacción al leer los grupos. El karma le estaba cobrando cada capricho y acción mal intencionada que había realizado durante la secundaria, y se lo cobraría de peor manera.

Ahora que había confirmado la identidad de su compañera estaba decidido a seguir el mismo plan de acción de los anteriores años, ignorarlo. Sí, él la iba a ignorar, no porque le desagradara, más bien era porque no se sentía preparado para hablarle nuevamente tras todo lo sucedido. Nadie en su sano juicio volvería a hablarle a un ex-amigo con el cual tuviste una fuerte "discusión" sólo porque estarían en el mismo salón, eso era demasiado hipócrita hasta para él, y aunque tal vez consideraba esa idea de todas maneras no le hablaría por ahora.

Y así fue como se encaminó decidido hasta el salón que le correspondía, ¿A quién le importaba si lo reconocía o no? (Cosa que probablemente pasaría gracias a su natural cabello) Este no era el momento para perder su tiempo con problemas de hace años. Lástima que iba tan decido que ni siquiera se fijó cuando la chica, que aún seguía en una distancia prudente, se detuvo justo en la puerta del salón y chocó con ella.

― ¿Ha, no crees que deberías tener más cuidado...? ― Su cuerpo se tensó al oír esa voz tan familiar. Ahí estaba nuevamente frente a sus ojos ― Oh Shintaro, no me imaginaba que tenías esos gustos, ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste? Podríamos haber ido de compras juntas ― Dijo recalcando la "a" de la última palabra. Tal vez su cabello se había aclarado, su piel se había vuelto más bronceada, las pestañas le habían crecido al igual que su altura pero seguía teniendo la misma sonrisa algo burlona y esos ojos tan azules que parecían tener electricidad en ellos.

De esta nadie lo salvaría, ni aunque trajera veinte carteras para mejorar su suerte. Si tan sólo no hubiera sido tan confiado en el pasado, el karma no le hubiera llegado tan duro.

• • • Preparatoria Yosen, auditorio. • • •

― Hoy es el día ― Aclaró para sí misma la joven mientras acomodaba su falda para sentarse junto al resto de los nuevos alumnos en el gran auditorio de la preparatoria Yosen, la cual era bastante famosa en la región de Akita por su mezcla perfecta entre lo europeo y lo asiático tanto en infraestructura como en costumbres.

Era el primer día de clases por lo cual era el turno del alumno con el mejor puntaje de los primeros años para dar el discurso "motivacional" que el director preparaba cada año, y ese alumno era Kagemori Akane ; una chica bastante baja, uno con sesenta como mucho, con un par de trenzas algo sueltas a sus costados, adorable sonrisa, y casi haciéndole homenaje a su apellido tenía el cabello y los ojos del negro más puro que se pudiera tener que contrastaba perfectamente con su piel blanca.

Esperaba ansiosa el momento en que la llamaran como un niño pequeño que espera por ver su programa favorito, con una leve sonrisa de emoción impresa en la cara, ese era el día en que sus tres últimos años de escuela comenzarían, y no tuvo que esperar mucho ya que a los minutos escuchó su nombre resonar por los parlantes. Se paró decidida al mismo tiempo que todas las miradas se pegaban a su caminar incomodándola un poco, el lugar se llenó de murmullos e incluso creyó haber escuchado uno que otro suspiro.

Cuando llegó al podio del lugar le sonrió al director y a los profesores presentes, acomodó su uniforme, ajustó el micrófono para su altura y tomó aire preparándose para hablar ― Nosotros hemos llegado aquí con la esperanza de encontrar un manantial de conocimientos ― Eso era lo más cliché que había leído en su vida, ¿Como un profesor podía escribir algo tan...tan... cursi? ― Para de esa manera saciar nuestra intensa y ardiente sed de conocimiento, y hacer florecer nuestras mentes cual botones de flor en la primavera de nuestras vidas justo ahora ― Eso era demasiado hasta para ella, estaba a punto de vomitar arcoíris de tanta palabrería sacada de algún anime antiguo.

Hizo una pausa en su lectura y puso una cara entre sorpresa y rabia. No podía creerlo, sus ojos se habían escapado sólo unos momentos, para ver la cosa más horrible que podía imaginar, una mata de pelo morada resaltando entre la multitud. Eso fue suficiente para encender y consumir casi por completo la mecha de su humor, estaba más que claro que era él, ¿Quién más podría medir tanto y tener el cabello morado? Eran demasiadas coincidencias que apuntaban a Murasakibara Atsushi como el propietario de aquellos coloridos cabellos. Tan sólo pensar en ese nombre hacía que toda su apariencia de niña tierna se esfumara y diera paso a una terrorífica aura que tenía espantados a todos los presentes y olvidara por completo el hecho de que estaba en medio de un discurso.

― ¡Kagemori-san! ¿Qué cree que está haciendo? ― Exclamó un profesor que se había atrevido a interferir en el aura espeluznante de la chica. No importaba si estaba de mal humor o no, este era un momento serio donde debía comportarse.

― ¿¡Y ahora qué!? ― En un casi grito que resonó por todo el lugar casi con eco, le contestó la bajita al profesor sin mayor respeto u honoríficos. Ahora sí que estaba fregada y todo por, nuevamente, culpa del gigante ese, estaba que echaba humo así que sin más se bajó del escenario y salió del auditorio hecha una pequeña bola que refunfuñaba.

Esta sí que se la iba a pagar caro.

* * *

**Dice que actualizará en dos semanas, lo termina subiendo casi un mes después. Bravo Souta(?).**

**Bueno, creo que este es el capítulo más corto que he hecho de esta historia but, ¿Me creen si les digo que aún sigo presentando a las oc? YEAH, soy lenta para escribir pero después vendrá el drama y cosas mágicas (*´・ｖ・)~. Eso quiere decir, también, que este fic será para mucho tiempo. P****ero jo, debo dejar de finalizar todos los capítulos con drama.**

**Bueno, no hay mucho que decir más allá de que nunca más me crean cuando digo que actualizaré pronto porque sólo escribo en clases, enserio ; ; sólo me llega la inspiración para este fanfic mientras estoy en clases, ni en el recreo ni en mi casa, sólo cuando el profesor está hablando. Eso implica un gran riesgo ya que me pueden quitar el móvil y no escribo mucho :c **

**Y eso, espero que les haya gustado y hasta la próxima (✿´‿`)ﾉ**


End file.
